Lau Fei Zui
Aparência Her age is unknown, but judging from her size, Fei could be as young as 11 or 12, but is older than 17. Fei has shoulder long golden blond hair, and green eyes, constantly wearing a green scarf. Personality Fei cares deeply for those who have gained her trust. Such as when Ruri got taken by Kenmi and Fei offered to help. It is shown Fei doesn't like to do nothing and is pretty selfless as shown when she ran across the fight between Hon and Knight to bring the serum to him. In episode 12, after gaining Kenmi and Hon's core she wanted to destroy everything because she felt like everything that happened was her fault, but with the help of Alma and Knight she was brought back to normal and was saved by Knight. History Just like Knight and Hon, she was experimented on in Kenmi's laboratory. Although after Knight managed to escape he took Fei with him , but not Hon after witnessing his transformation into a Darkstone and thinking he was dead. After many years after their escape she and Knight have been living secretly seeking their freedom and revenge. She and Knight re-appeared in the Shirogane no Tsubasa Picture Drama in school uniforms to visit Ruri's school and apologize to her for hurting her a while back. Ruri later mulls about properly enrolling them. In spite of appearing in a skirt, Alma and Kagami continues to wonder about her real gender. Plot Powers & Abilities Lightstone capability- Ruri has stated in episode 7 that she was like her, thus implying that Fei has Lightstone capabilities. This is furthered reinforced when Fei tried to produce more vaccine from her own blood but stated it was impossible because she was not pure enough, this implies that her ability as a Lightstone is not as strong as Ruri's. Darkstone Form When her brother was killed by Kenmi and Knight was beaten, her Lightstone became corrupted by Darkstone energy. Her Darkstone form looks like a frog. She can fire projectile crystals from her eyes. as a Darkstone, Kenmi mentioned in episode 12 that Fei's powers are like Ruri's and that they are more focused on defense. So when Fei started shooting her golden projectile, most likely through Kenmi's ability to absorb, she gave defensive capabilities to Kenmi's suit. It is unknown if the firing ability is more of a transfer ability rather than offensive technique as even though Kenmi has the ability to absorb other suits, he was only shown to do it as an active ability when he absorbed Knights Darkstone form. Relationships Knight - Fei acts as Knight's medic. She is also very close to him. Since it is most likely that Knight looked out for when her Brother disappeared from the Laboratory. Knight also cares greatly for Fei shown in the film spin off SACRED SEVEN - SHIROGANE NO TSUBASA, at the start of the film Knight is doing another experiment for the Laboratory when the scientist us Fei to motivate Knight. But in doing so makes Knight transform and saves her from the Darkstone and to safety. In episode 13 Knight gains the powers of a Lightstone to save Fei and when he does he flys off with her only to be seen later on top of a tower with Knight commenting on the weather. Ruri - At first Fei did not trust Ruri but over time she began to trust Ruri even saving her at one point. After the final battle Fei come to Ruri's school to apologies to her for kidnapping her. Trivia * Judging from her name, it can be assumed that she is Chinese or of Chinese descent as it is common in the Chinese culture for a person to have three Syllables for a name * Due to the linguistics of the Japanese language, like Alma, and Ruri, Fei's full name can be spelled out as Rau Fei Zui due to the fact l's and r's sound the same Quotes References Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dark Stone